theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Disclosure Date
I do not know when the alien races will make open contact with our world. Except "soon" which to me means "before much changes". When certain people and things are in place, it will happen. It is already an inevitable plan of the alien races, and the event is close enough for them to start telling people they are getting ready. The Right Time I continue to see the signs of the day approaching, such as increasing general awareness and interest in alien life among humans, increasing sightings, a more serious approach to the subject, more people realizing that our governments are hiding physical evidence and why, and of course the great collective need and desire to know the other races! I don't have a date when it will be, but it feels to me like it could happen at any time. I look at what is happening in the world and try to take a guess, but your guess can be as good as mine when would be the optimal time. There will be no time that is just right, but certainly when enough things are in place, that will be the best time. Many people, human and alien are working to get those things into place. Time is a factor because people on Earth are suffering, but the outcome has to be as smooth and positive as possible. The more ready we are as a race, the better for us. And of course, the aliens can't just take over. It has to be our (human's) choice to accept contact. The leadership of one country has to break the rules, take on pressure from the opposing countries and be able to uphold under the strife. The more individuals like you and me across our globe who will realize and support what the effort is, the more quickly and productively it will progress through the problems we are going to have with it. Disclosure Goal The goal is to ally our races. If that is not bound to happen, there is no sense, and a "grand debut" would only further disrupt our world. If we were not ready, a debut would cause us to cement current misperceptions. If the alien races just suddenly showed up to everyone, that would look to us like invasion, and nobody public would have any reason to think otherwise. We would be left vulnerable to believe whatever our leaderships choose to claim or disclose, and each of our leaderships would have something different to say. Our leaderships and our faith in our leaderships could crash, and still nobody would have any reason to believe what the aliens have to say for themselves. The Big Debut A point in evolution is over a period of many years, even thousands, and "the" big debut is only one event in a long playing series of many important events both before and after the one we are all anticipating. The best way to see how close we are to where we are going is by looking at what is happening where we are, how fast we are traveling, and back at the patterns of the tracks along where we have come. The Project The Project for our world is thousands of years old. I don't know how many thousands. In 1990, 30 of 172 visiting races were organized together, working with individual humans to teach the general public about alien life, and working with the rest of the visiting races to organize their activities into one unit and one high standard of contact. More of our neighboring races who would not even try to work with us before that time, could finally set up here and start to visit and get to know humans. The newly visiting races joined right into the organization and began to help with the rest. There were problems that took time to work out, which were solved as fairly as possible to everyone by the efforts of everyone involved, and with the help and guidance of the lead organizing races. As of April 2000, the last remaining visiting races joined the organization. Now all of our visiting races work together. No outside race can visit without permission and escort. No contact between humans and alien life is conducted outside of the organization. No visiting race is any form or kind of an abductor. Every visiting race shares the best possible skills, expertise, techniques and tools for use during contact with humans. Problems There are problems still. But when we human individuals have a chance to talk with somebody we can see and hear and understand, have our questions answered and see what is really going on, then we can make our own conscious choices of whether we would like to proceed in any activities with alien life. Without some foresight, we only have raw instinctual fear and mistrust of the "unknown" bolstered and perpetuated by gory horror stories. I personally have helped introduce "many" humans to their own alien contacts. Most were terrified until they learned a few things for themselves about the aliens, and now they have their own experience and position, and they can help others too. Once humans get to know the alien people a little bit, they can start to accept them for who and what they really are. Trust Trust takes time to build in us humans. It can't be forced. Humans believing that alien life is not real, or worse - believing the aliens are monsters, is making it very difficult for the alien races to build our race's trust in them. As long as our leaders (those who are controlling our information and threatening the aliens to stay away) can keep us ill-informed and terrified, they can keep controlling our world's interests without their public's opinion or vote, or even our knowledge. Eventual open contact between our worlds is inevitable. But the publics have to take the truth. All our leaders are not going to break down, admit all their lies and give us the truth even after Japan opens contact. Individuals need a reason to believe what we will hear out of Japan instead of what the other nations will claim against the aliens and against Japan. So that is why it is taking time, and the more individuals on Earth that get a good idea of what is really going on in our leaderships before it happens, and get to know the alien people personally, the better. Questions Does it seem like the human race is ready to ally with our visiting races yet? What kinds of things can people do to help get us ready? Questions about alien contact. References Category:All Category:All4 Category:The Project Category:Disclosure Category:Answers